The present invention relates to communications between computers in general, and more particularly, to efficient, reliable point-to-point message passing between computers.
Computers, processors, and network elements communicate with each other by sending and receiving control and data messages. In large, complex networks, such as today's advanced intelligent telephone network ("AIN"), demands for message processing are extremely high. Such large networks must process millions of messages every day, with very little margin for error. Thus, efficient and effective message processing in such networks is a premium. Network elements that comprise networks are often connected to a plurality of other network elements and communicate with them in parallel, which further increases the message processing demands.
To effect message processing, computers, processors, and network elements typically include a plurality of message processors to process, send, and receive queued messages.
Conventional message processors typically process messages from a first-in-first-out (FIFO) message queue. Since only one processor can access the queue at one time, problems of scale and performance occur. Adding multiple processors compounds problems because they block each other out trying to access the queue. In these conventional systems, failed messages, i.e. messages destined for a computer, processor, or network element that for some reason is not communicating, are simply placed back into the FIFO queue each time they fail. The continuous processing of these failed messages wastes significant and valuable processing time. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an efficient, reliable, and sealable process and system whereby messages destined for failed destinations do not interfere with normal flow.
Additional objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the written description and appended claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.